Diagon, Arise!
Story Ishizu teleports outside the Paradius building, where Yami is dropped by Esoterica. They go to attack, but Ishizu blasts them with mana, driving them off. Leo and White Dragon are dropped off in the same area, as they are surrounded by Esoterica. White Dragon: Oh, just great. Leo: Sweet! Now I can try out the new feature! Propulsion wings! Wings eject out of Leo’s armor’s back, a propulsion system available. Aster arrives, him and Skurd looking amused. Aster: Well, that’s not too many. Skurd: Only enough to trample us if we were any smaller. Crow: Hey! Crow leaps off a building, kicking an Esoterica as he goes. He joins the others in the circle, them all facing the enemy. Crow: Okay. Maybe not my best idea leaping in here like that. Yami: What about that Mahad? Crow: He protected me from that pulse wave thing. He really is on our side. Ishizu: Just like I said. Leo: How do we fight so many of these things? Yami: As a team. Aster, you have a flying alien? Aster: (Smiling) Of course! Yami: You, Leo and Ishizu take to the skies. Wipe them out. White Dragon, find a perch and hit them from above. Crow, you and me will be on the ground, keeping their attention. That’ll give us some time. Leo: Alright! Let’s do this! Propulsion, on! Leo’s armor activates the propulsion, as he flies into the sky, screaming in delight as he does. Ishizu flies up after him, as Aster looks to Skurd. Aster: If you would do the honors. Skurd: With pleasure. Skurd morphs around Aster, as he forms Hypnotick’s wings on Aster’s back, and his body as a covering over Aster. Hypnotick’s mouth opens, forming a helmet over Aster’s head. Aster: Now we’re talking! Aster flies into the air, Esoterica firing energy balls at him. Aster phases through them, and rams one, knocking it off the building. It travels through the dimensions, disappearing. Leo flies, firing a propulsion blast from his hands at the Esoterica. They dodge with ease, as they try to dog pile onto Leo in midair. Leo spins, knocking them off. Leo: Ha! That the best you got?! Ishizu flies and blasts Esoterica with mana arcs, them hitting their mark. White Dragon makes it onto a rooftop with his jet shoes, and starts blasting lightning down on the Esoterica. Crow dodges an Esoterica’s kick and kicks him into the path of a lightning blast, it falling down. Yami activates the Dueltrix, drawing two cards. Yami: This’ll hold them off for a bit. I fuse The Worst with Goat Foo! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. His body becomes The Worst’s, though his blobby body is taller, as if there were two of them stacked on top of each other. His arms and legs are a little longer, though still stubby, with hooves on each end. He has Goat Foo’s blue robes wrapped around his body, and his horns on his head. His Dueltrix symbol is on his stomach. Worst Foo: Worst Foo! Crow: You’re using The Worst in a fusion? An Esoterica materializes behind Worst Foo, punching him. However, the attack is deflected off his squishy body, as Worst Foo spins, planting a hoof in the Esoterica’s face. Worst Foo: With the right combo, any alien ability can become useful! Worst Foo’s hooves glow with mana, as he continues plowing through incoming Esoterica. He and Crow hold them off while White Dragon fights Esoterica coming for him, releasing lightning blasts towards the ground as he goes. Leo begins panting, as if getting tired, landing on a roof. He catches his breath for a moment, as Ishizu covers him, blasting away all incoming Esoterica. Leo: (Panting) Wow. This is, intense. How do these guys do it? Worst Foo knocks away several Esoterica, flipping as he kicks one away. Crow charges through and kicks several away, dodging an energy blast. Worst Foo: We need to start containing this. Every moment we spend out here is another moment that Dartz is preparing to summon Diagon. Crow: What do you need? Worst Foo looks around, and sees Leo on the roof, fighting off some Esoterica with propulsion blasts. Worst Foo smiles, revealing his crooked, rotten teeth. Worst Foo: A distraction. A big one. Worst Foo twists the Dueltrix symbol, it showing the silhouette of an alien. He hits the Dueltrix symbol, transforming. Stink Hazard: Stink Hazard! Stink Hazard takes to the air, firing streams of slime at Esoterica, pinning them down and being unable to move. White Dragon is pinned down by several Esoterica, as Stink Hazard flies by, spraying them with water. White Dragon then blasts them with lightning, electrocuting them to the ground. White Dragon: I had that handled. Stink Hazard: I know you didn’t! Stink Hazard continues his flight, spewing slime at an Esoterica, sticking it to the wall. Leo is flying again, though seems unsteady. He fires a propulsion blast, which knocks an Esoterica away. Stink Hazard flies up next to him. Leo: Yami! I thought you were, Stink Hazard: Change of plan! Land on that building there! Leo lands, as does Stink Hazard. Stink Hazard turns the Dueltrix symbol, and slaps it down. Ditto Grade: Ditto Grade! Leo: Wow! You can transform mid-transformation?! Ditto Grade: Only with fusions I’ve used before. The Dueltrix has stored previously used forms in a database. Never mind that now. We’re going to create chaos on the field! Ditto Grade runs over and hops onto Leo’s back, his hands morphing and merging with Leo’s armor. He rides on the back, as Leo takes to the air. There, he splits into several clones. Leo: Cool! I have an entourage! Ditto Grade: Robot clones. Nice, isn’t it? I’ve programmed them to fight the Esoterica. The two of us, we’re going to rescue Luna. Leo: Sounds like a plan! Leo drops, as the drones continue to multiply, charging and ramming the Esoterica by the handful. Ishizu dodges a kamikaze attack, intrigued. Ishizu: Creating more soldiers. A diversionary tactic. Leo flies straight at the Paradius building, Esoterica forming in droves to stop their movement. Ditto Grade creates several clones to attack, dismantling the barricade. They fly through the hole in the floor, rejoining Dartz, Rafael, Kalin and an entranced Luna. Leo: Luna! Dartz: You’re too late, boy. The final ceremony has begun! Nothing can stop the revival now! Ditto Grade comes off Leo, as he reverts. Kalin: He’s vulnerable! I’m going to tear the flesh off his skin! Kalin morphs into his Loboan form, as he runs on all fours at Yami. Leo retracts his wings and engages wheels on the bottom of his feet, as he rolls forward, punching Kalin with increased momentum, sending him flying. Rafael’s towers spark with electricity, as Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades of the Dueltrix. Yami: I fuse Davy Jones and Feedback! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. His body transforms into the shape of Davy Jones, but his skin is black with green stripes. The tentacles on his face all have plugs on the ends of them. His body is slimmed down, and his fingers have plugs on them as well. Davy Back: Davy Back! Rafael shoots lightning at Leo, as Davy Back moves his tentacles, the lightning being drawn in to the plugs, Davy Back smiling as he absorbs the energy. Kalin: Alright! Worthy prey! Kalin lunges at Davy Back, who holds his arm up to block it. Kalin bites into Davy Back’s arm, but doesn’t pierce the flesh, confusing him. Kalin: (Mouth full) Huh? An electric current travels up Davy Back’s arm, as the muscles expand, forcing Kalin’s mouth open. Davy Back then shoots his leg straight up, kicking Kalin straight in the jaw, disorienting him as he floats into the air. Davy Back then stretches his tentacles, wrapping around Kalin and slamming him into the floor. Rafael charges at him, when Davy Back stimulate his muscles with electricity, dashing at Rafael, startling him with his speed. Rafael: This isn’t a speed alien! Davy Back: No, he isn’t! Davy Back unleashes a barrage of punches, faster than the eye can see. Rafael is beaten into a pulp, as he stumbles back, falling over. Davy Back: All that energy I absorbed from you I’m transferring to the rest of my body, stimulating the nerves and muscles to work at in an enhanced state. Dartz: Worthless. Leo: Luna! Dartz looks over, seeing Leo reaching for Luna. His hands collide with an invisible force field, created from them Seal of Orichalcos. Dartz: No! Get away from there! Leo: No! Leo punches at the barrier, his hands glowing with propulsion energy. He then grabs the barrier, trying to tear it open. Davy Back kicks Rafael away, as he stretches his tentacles, plugging his plugs into the barrier, draining some of its energy. Leo manages to pull the barrier apart, and grabs Luna, pulling her out, the two hitting the ground. Leo: Luna! It’s okay! I’ve got you! Davy Back: Give it up, Dartz. It’s over. Dartz: Far from it. Dartz walks into the Orichalcos seal, being enveloped in the energy. The chamber shakes violently, as Leo grabs Luna, flying out of the hole in the ceiling. Davy Back runs towards the hole, looking back at Dartz. Dartz: I planned on having the girl’s mental powers to boost the Diagon’s. But it doesn’t matter now. This world, will once again be under his rule! Davy Back leaps out of the hole, the chamber collapsing around Dartz. Davy Back runs out of the building, reverting. Leo lays Luna on the ground, her moaning lightly. Leo: Luna! Wake up! Luna: Ugh. Huh? The Paradius building disappears, as Diagon towers over them in its place. Crow, White Dragon, Ishizu and Aster lands, Skurd reverting from Hypnotick. Yami: Diagon! You look bigger than the last time. Diagon: Ah! To be free again! You failed, Yami. Your world is mine now. Luna: Look out! Crow: For what?! Diagon fires a laser from his eyes, almost obliterating them. Ishizu forms a mana barrier, which cracks from the strain. It fades, and Aster flinches back, startled. Aster: How do we fight that?! Yami: Luna, can you read its mind? Luna: Uh, yeah. It’s mind, is so vile. But, (Gasps) it’s calling for another attack! Esoterica surround them, Crow and White Dragon ready to go. Yami: Luna, Luna: Got it. Leo, can you make a com system for me and Yami? Leo: Easy peasy! Leo’s eyes glow, as his helmet breaks apart, floating in the air. It builds itself around Luna’s head, as communications systems from the suit come off, forming into an earwig for Yami. He puts it in his ear, as he activates the Dueltrix. Yami: Keep her safe. Leo: No prob! White Dragon: Why am I here? I didn’t sign up for this. Crow: You can always take off running. White Dragon: With everyone like this? Not a chance. Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. Atomic-X: Atomic-X! Atomic-X teleports, as Diagon fires a laser. Luna: At your 3 o’clock! Atomic-X teleports in its path, forming a cosmic barrier. He then fires a radiation blast, which tears through Diagon. Diagon regenerates, capturing that nuclear energy in a storm cloud. The cloud expands over the city. Luna: That cloud has acid rain! It’ll melt through the entire city! Diagon: Uragh! Get out of my head, little girl! Atomic-X: What’s wrong? Can’t handle some kids? Atomic-X floats in Diagon’s face, as a black hole expands from the cloud, sucking it in. Diagon strikes Atomic-X with tentacles, knocking him away. Atomic-X recovers, as he catches one of the tentacles. Atomic-X glows, as he forces a portal to open, the Seal of Orichalcos activating. Diagon: You do this, you’ll be lost as well! Atomic-X: Doesn’t really matter what happens to me, does it? Atomic-X and Diagon teleport, being sucked back into Diagon’s dimension. Characters * Yami * White Dragon * Ishizu * Leo * Aster * Skurd * Crow * Luna Villains * Doma ** Dartz ** Rafael ** Kalin ** Esoterica * Diagon Aliens Used By Yami * Worst Foo (first appearance) * Stink Hazard * Ditto Grade * Davy Back (first appearance) * Atomic-X By Skurd * Hypnotick (first appearance) Trivia * This episode is based off the Battle for New York in Marvel's The Avengers, with the Esoterica resembling the Chitauri. * Diagon awakens, using Dartz as its sacrifice instead of Luna. * Luna is able to read Diagon's mind. * The episode name is based off the name of a stage from the game Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, the title being "Daein, Arise!" Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Paradius Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Diagon Arc